


Book Unknown

by meh_writes, Shark9669



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Disney Princesses, Rapunzel (Fairy Tale), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Spin Off, fairytale spinoff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meh_writes/pseuds/meh_writes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shark9669/pseuds/Shark9669
Summary: Disney Fairytale Spin Off - Follow Melody, Ariel's daughter through her challenges and experiences at Willowbrook Academy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> eyy guys :) first upload, my sister and i have been messing around w google docs and writing this... hope you enjoyy ;))

As the bell rang, Melody stood next to her locker looking at the flyer in her hand for the Holiday Ball, knowing that if she got asked, her brother, Max, would never let her go. Speaking of Max, her group of friends came in, all talking about the incident that happened to him in Magic’s class. Max walked over to her. “Hey, what’s that?” He asked pointing at the flyer in her hand. “Ohhhh u-um nothing…” She said shoving it into her bag. “Ok, well Ramona and I are going to the Holiday Ball together. It’s in a few days you know. Has anyone asked you yet?” “No, but if someone did you’d never let me go” she mumbled under her breath. “Well, it depends on the person. I’d be there of course… watching your every move.” he teases, catching her off guard. ‘He would never let me go, he must be up to something’ she thought. “Do you know something that I don’t’ Whatever, I umm… I got to do some… stuff. Yeah, STUFF!” he abruptly turned, and headed off toward next period. Melody stared at her brother for a split second then decided to head off to her next class. The words he said quickly sank into her head, but she only got one foot in the door when she heard her best friend, Ramona, scream. “OMG! Melody you’re here! Has he asked you yet?” “Has who asked me what?” She said a little annoyed. “Oh never mind it’s nothing” Ramona said inching her way back to her seat. ‘Why is everyone acting so strange lately? Whatever, I need to pay attention’ she thought, but before she could she was interrupted by her teacher. “Ms. Melody, I assume that you are not taking my class seriously, if you’re not going to pay attention. You can see me in my office later. Understood? “Yes ma’am, sorry Mrs. Falls, it won’t happen again.” Melody said as she put on a pitiful smile towards the Charms teacher.  
\---  
Melody walked the hallways to lunch trying to beat the crowd. She pulled the flyer out of her backpack, and when she looked up, she saw a kid running toward the cafeteria. She didn’t have a chance to move out of the way before he ran into her and she tripped backward. She braced herself, but suddenly stopped moving. She looked up and realized that Thomas, her brother’s best friend, had caught her and lifted her gently back onto her feet. “Hey you should be careful I won’t be there to catch you all the time,” he said grinning. She started to laugh. “Thanks, Thomas!” She said, blushing “Hey, what’s that?” He said as he motioned to the flyer in her hand. “This? It’s umm… just a flyer for the dance.” Melody said a hesitantly. “Oh, is there someone already taking you?” He said trying to act nonchalant, but was failing miserably. “No..’ she muttered under her breath while messing with her charm bracelet. “Well, will you go with me?” Thomas asked shyly, losing his confident demeanor and looking at the floor. “Of course I’ll go with you!” He grins and takes her hand gently. “My lady.” He teases, gesturing towards the cafeteria.’ She smiles at him, her mind racing as they walk to the lunch line. A few minutes later, Melody sits next to Ramona with her lunch and smiled. “So I’m assuming he’s already spoken to you?” Ramona said with a smirk on her face. Melody laughs “Is it that obvious, Mona?” she teases as she feels a slight blush creep onto her face. Thomas sits next to her and across from Max, keeping their hands intertwined underneath the table. “Hey Thomas, can I talk to you for a minute?” Max asked interrupting Melody and Thomas’s moment. When Thomas’s grip loosened and let go of Ramona’s hand, she frowned at the back of her brother’s head. The two boys walked over and stood next to a water fountain by the restrooms. “Hey man, what’s up?” Thomas asked. “I wanted to let you know that a guy from a few years ago, Melody’s first real crush is being transferred to this school, and she doesn’t know yet” Max rolls his eyes. Thomas groaned but leaned against the wall. “I trust Mel. She’s with me now and I don’t think she would do anything to sabotage us this early... or at all, and I wouldn’t either.” He looked at Max with a serious expression. “I just want her to be happy. With me, preferably, but if it's with another guy I mean what can I do about it..?” “You’re my best friend and she’s my sister, I’m just trying to protect both of you. I’ll let her know about it later, but for the meantime don’t bring it up ok?” “Ok, we should head back in there, they’re probably worried we got into some fight,” Thomas said both of them laughing. They both walked back into the cafeteria with a smile on their face, which quickly washes away Melody’s anxiety and puts a relieved on her face. “What were ya’ll talking about?” Ramona asks casually. “Oh it's just... umm... something for our project in Potions class,” Thomas said, not looking Melody in the eye. “Okay, I guess,” Ramona said cheerfully. Melody frowns, suspicious but it suddenly fades away into a smile when the warmth of Thomas’s hand intertwines with hers.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof i know this story is kinda all over the place rn but it'll even out (i think)

The bell rings as everyone rushes out of the WillowBrook Academy doors. Melody and her group of friends walk out of the school relieved the day has ended. “Finally, the weekend’s here. I never thought this week of misery would end” Rose said sounding a bit dramatic. ”You say that every Friday” Randall pointed out. Everyone started laughing. “Did you not know?” Lily said. “It’s her weekly routine. If she doesn’t, then she’ll get very grumpy” Lily added teasing Rose a little bit. “Ay, leave her alone you guys. You all want to come over to my house later?” Thomas asked trying to protect Rose, but also sound cool at the same time. “Sure, I’m down. Anyone else?” One of the other guys, Michael, inquired. “Why not?” Jane commented. “We always go to your house on Friday, and every other day of the week” Jane spoke playfully. “It’s a good spot hang out at, maybe we’ll try someone else's.” There was a pause “next year” he continued on. All the girls had a perky giggle while the guys had a deep but soothing laugh. “What time?” Max asked. “What about 7?” Melody said as a suggestion. “Yeah, that works.” Adam stated. “See ya!” Everyone said continuing down the stairs, and slowly parted to go back home. 

\---

It was around 6:00 when Mel stood in front of her closet mirror, holding a pair of jeans in front of her. “Mom! I need help!” Her mother walks in the door, signature red locks bouncing. “Yes dear?” “Should I wear these jeans?” She grinned as her mother laughs. “You should put it with the top I bought you for the charms gala!” Ariel claps her hands. “Thanks” Melody laughs, happily taking her mother's advice and wearing an off the shoulder pastel pink top. She was walking into Max’s room and sat on his bed. “You ready?” She asked. She grabs the keys “You’re my personal chauffeur until I’m old enough to drive” Melody teased. “Yeah but at your age I was driving the car illegally whenever I wanted cause both of us can pull off the height obstacle.” Max replies, gesturing to both of their heights before running downstairs leaving Melody to guess whether that was a joke or not. 

She followed him outside onto the patio and sat in one of the long beach chairs plastered in glitter from a few years back. “Why don’t we wait a minute” she suggested propping her legs on a small polished dark wood table. “Sure sis, I’ve actually been meaning to talk to you.” “What is it?” she said confused and shocked. “I’m sure you heard that Mason has come back to town and has decided to transfer back to our school. I just wanted to---” Melody cut him off quickly and groans. “That douchebag has the nerve to come back? Please,” she scoffed. “I cannot believe you think I would cheat on Thomas with the guy who broke my heart” she said her voice practically yelling. “Woah, chill sis. It’s not that I think you would cheat on Thomas or fall in love with Mason. I just wanted to make you aware and let you know that, during his time away, he made a bad reputation.” “I’m listening” the sarcasm in her voice evident. "He'd play girls, take advantage of them, and then ditch them. I’m not saying you will, I’m just saying that you need to watch out. I love you and I don’t want to see you get hurt.” “I understand, we should get going.. it’s already 6:30” Melody told him in a quiet and gentle tone, changing the subject. A few minutes later, they got in the car and headed off toward Thomas’s house.  
\---  
It was a quiet car ride, and as soon as they turned around the corner we noticed almost everyone was there. As we pulled into Thomas’s, the dirt road glided with the tires making it very easy to pull into the driveway. He has a medium-sized, two story house with rich, dark green pine trees that filled the background of his house with beautiful scenery. “We’re here” Max said snapping Melody out of her daze. They walked up to the big double door and knocked. “Hey, y’all are here. So glad you could make it” Thomas said, flinging open the door and making them jump. “Yeah, man.” Max said trying to act as if that didn’t scare him. You all know what time it is” Thomas said cheerfully. “House tour!” Melody throws her hands up and laughs. “Agh, not again. You do this every time” Jane said with a hint of playfulness in her complaining. “It won’t be long, I promise” he said trying to convince her. “Fine,” she said just giving in. Basically, he has a medium-sized two story house with two master bedrooms and a regular sized bedroom. Thomas has the regular, and his parents got the master along with the guest room. He has a game room, a living room, and an art room for his mother’s pet mice. The kitchen has a bay window with a luxurious view outside. The large dining room table is set up with fantasy placements and garnishes. Lastly, in his garage his ‘great godmother’s’ carriage is parked right next to his father’s brand new Chevy.  
“We’re all done” Thomas stated finishing off his tour. “Who wants to go grab pizza?” He asked. Everyone shoots up and quickly walked over to the door, pizza night was a well loved tradition. Jane pulled the door open swiftly as everyone darted out the door. Michael slammed the door shut, and everyone piled into Thomas’s Jeep. Rose, Lily, Ramona, and Michael rode with Thomas. The rest, loaded into Max’s vehicle.  
\---  
They arrived at their traditional pizza parlor, Grim Brother’s Pizzaworks, and pile into the big booth in the corner. “We’re getting too big for this” Rose smirks “Adam go sit somewhere else there’s no room!” she teases. Adam sticks his tongue out at Rose, getting a “very mature bro” glance from Thomas as he grabs Melody’s hand underneath the table. Lola, the waitress who’s been serving the group since Grim Bro’s opened, walked up to the table. “What’ll it be today, folks? Let me guess: 3 traditional pies, one pepperoni, one meat lovers, and one with Prego tomato sauce, two and a quarter bags of cheese with one can of specially cooked bacon bits? Not forgetting to top it all off with green onions and sausage, and grilled chicken.” Randall smirks, grabbing his wallet “yes, and honestly guys we’re too high maintenance when it comes to pizza. We’ve probably paid more to this parlor than it would cost to make our own pizza parlor.” everyone laughs. “So true, everyone want some waters?” Everyone nods, and the petite waitress heads back toward the kitchen. Rose starts talking about the ball she’s organizing for the school, how much she needs done and what she needs help with. Melody’s mind wandered off as she thought about Mason coming back, worst possible situations, and especially, whether Thomas knew. She didn’t realize what was happening until Thomas started rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb gently “hey.. Everything okay?” he asked her quietly, not catching anyone's attention but hers. She pulled out of her train of thought and laid her head on his shoulder “yeah. I’m okay.”  
\---  
They were still in the booth, an hour later, all talking excitedly about the dance and eating what was left of the pizzas. The girls arranged to go dress shopping that weekend, and the guys were going to Adam’s to watch the game. Mel reached for the last pepperoni slice as Max did too, and they gave a challenging look to each other.  
Mikey stepped in, took the piece, and split it quickly. “We really don’t need another duel over pizza.” He laughs teasingly giving them the slices. Thomas looks over at Max questioningly. “C'mon Mikey, we haven’t had a real pizza duel since 5th grade.” Melody whines and see’s Thomas’ look. “You really don’t want to know, Tommy.” She laughs “It’s an old tradition that Mikey and Adam won’t let go of.” She accuses as Thomas flushes at the nickname he hasn’t heard in years. They finish the pizzas and pool their money to pay as they hear the familiar door bells jingle. Melody was behind the counter cleaning for Lola, because she took a break and needed some help. They all look at each other and count the group until they all see who comes in the parlor doors. Mason walked in, looking around, not noticing them at first. “This place hasn’t changed at all” He says with a slight sneer. 

Mason strides over to the counter and leans over it confidently, leaning close to Melody. “I’ll have the #2, gorgeous. Along with your number of course.” He smirks, but behind him, Thomas jumps out of his seat, fuming but Max and Adam grab him before he can do any damage. To the group's surprise, Melody smiles flirtatiously and puts her hands on the counter. “Sure, just one second.” She grabs a pen and paper and writes “No thanks, ‘gorgeous’ - Melody” and handed it to him with a smile and looks over at Thomas, who’s walking over, thinking she gave him her number is fuming, with a hurt look on his face. She shakes her head slightly, reassuring him as Mason’s eyes grow wide“M-Melody?” She opens her mouth to say something but is cut off by Thomas walking over and sliding a hand around her waist “Hey babe, is he bothering you?” Melody shakes her head, looking up at him grinning. “No, but I was wondering if you could drive me home? I’m sure Mason won’t mind.” And with that, Mason watched Thomas lead her away, thinking about what could’ve been him. He saw the group look at him as they packed up, remembering the time that he too, was in that group. Before he turned on them, Melody, and everybody else. He wanted to make moving easier, so he had pushed his friends away. All it did was make things harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mAsoN wHY skskks -- that was a smooth pickup line tho can't change my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Names: (Moira and Peter Pan’s daughter) Jane | (Beauty and the Beast daughter) Rose | (Jack Frost and Elsa’s daughter) Lily | (Henri, and Cinderella’s son) Thomas | (Ariel and Eric’s kids) Melody and Max | (Ferdinand, and Snow White’s kids) Ramona and Michael | (Rapunzel and Flynn Rider’s son) Randall | (Phillip, and Aurora’s son) Adam  
> Settings: WillowBrook Academy
> 
> Ages: Lily 15, Rose 16, Jade 17, Ramona 14, Thomas 15, Melody 14, Max 16, Michael 17, Randall 18, Adam 18 --- Mason 16
> 
> Couples: Adam and Rose, Max and Ramona, Randall and Lily, Jane and Michael, Tommy and Melody
> 
> Events: Holiday Ball, Senior Trip/Retreat, Swim team competition, End of the Year Play
> 
> People’s descriptions:  
> Adam (tall lean guy with dark brown almost black hair captain of the baseball team)  
> Rose (short with natural light brown hair almost like a caramel-blonde; beach waves)  
> Melody (Tall; waist length straight light silky red hair with tanned skin light blue eyes head cheerleader)  
> Jane (medium height with hazel eyes; has curly dirty blonde hair)  
> Randall (Tall; magical platinum blonde hair, has green eyes is the mascot)  
> Ramona (somewhat short; bust length dark brown hair with bangs, dark green eyes, pale ish captain of the softball team)  
> Thomas (dark brown hair, hazel eyes, football QB, muscular, tall)  
> Max (fluffy orange red hair; fair complexion, freckles, deep brown eyes on basketball team)  
> Michael (Dark brown hair with blue tips, matching blue eyes, olive complexion, swim team captain) Lily (tallish, short white hair, violet eyes, pale, freckles, slim but slightly curvy, dance team captain)


End file.
